Pokemon Mystery dungeon Black rescue team
by White Kyurem 135
Summary: A human named Steven enters a world only inhabeted by Pokemon and is transformed into a Snivy. Steven makes a friend,Tepig and both Pokemon look for the mysteries and treasures of the pokemon world.
1. The start of friendship

"Help me!" a voice said. "I can't hold !" A storm is happen in the Pokemon crashes in the sky all night.  
When the sun comes up a pokemon lay on the forest floor."...I...can't...pass..out." The Pokemon says. It blacks out.

Not far away a Tepig stands in front of a guild."...I can do it!" Tepig. "pokemon footprint is Tepig's,the footprint is Tepig's "WHAT!" Tepig yells. "Ah man,I thought my treasure would help me." Tepig puts a white fragment of a crystal on the ground."I thought it would help me today."  
Tepig walks in to the woods. Two pokemon come's out of hiding." Hey Litwick, is that the thing the boss wants?" one says. " Hey Yamask, now lets go get it."  
The Pokemon follows Tepig. As the sunsets, a group of Pidove fly in the sun. Tepig sees the Pidove in the sunset."Wow thats so cool,it always cheers me up."  
"Hey whats that?" Tepig says. He walks closer to the thing.

"IT'S A POKEMON!" Tepig runs to the Pokemon. "Are you Ok?" Tepig said."...uhh "the Pokemon said."  
"Good you're ok." Tepig said. "Where am I?" the pokemon said. "What happen to you were you knocked out? Well Tepig Nice to meet you." "You're a talking pokemon and I'm a human!"  
"You're a human you look like a Snivy to me." Tepig said."WHAT, I HAVE TURNED IN TO A SNIVY! "How did I turned into a Pokemon." "Are you trying to trick me or something?" Tepig asked.

"No I'm not I am a human I just can't remember a thing, All I can remember is my name." the Snivy said. " So what is your name?" Tepig asked "My name is Steven "OK I believe you. I'm sorry, there is a lot of bad Pokemon have been popping up here and there it's hard to trust Pokemon now." Tepig said.

Then two pokemon ran into Tepig and knocked the white crystal fragment out of Tepig's hand." What was that!" Tepig yelled. The two Pokemon's garbed the white crystal fragment and ran into the forest. " No my treasure they took it. If lose that I don't know what I would do" Tepig said "But I can't do it by myself. Steven can you help me get my treasure back?" "Yes." Steven said. " You will thanks now least get my treasure back!" Tepig said.

They head in to the woods where they are attached by a Caterpie. Tepig and Steven hit it with Tackle. But the Caterpie's 50 friend's come to help Caterpie.  
"RUN!" Steven yelled. They ran so they are not stomped by Caterpie's. They hid behind a tree so the Caterpie's don't see them. They find the two Pokemon.  
"YOU GIVE ME MY TREASURE BACK YOU BULLIES!" Tepig roared. "Who are those to crooks?" Steven thought. "I am Litwick and Yamusk and the only way you're getting this back is if you battle us." Litwick said. "OK get ready Steven."

Litwick used Ember at Tepig. But Tepig dodged it and used Ember on Litwick and Steven used Vine Whip and Litwick was knocked out. Then Yamusk used Night hit Tepig. Then Tepig used Tail Whip then Steven used Vine Whip and Yamusk was knocked out. "Fine take it just leave us alone!" Yamusk said. Litwick and Yamusk ran away. " I got my treasure back and it was because of you Steven." Tepig said.

" This is what they took,it's my white crystal fragment, it's my treasure." Tepig said. "Well Steven since you lost your memory will you join me to form an exploration team with me?" Tepig asked. " Well I don't know what to do in this world of Pokemon so I will form a team with you." Steven said "You will this great! Thank you." So Tepig and Steven set out to form an exploration team. So many adventures with for them.


	2. The new guild members

" This is Gothitelle's guild Steven. This is were we can start our exploration team." Tepig said. "... I'm scared, the last time I try to join the guild I chickened out."  
"But now I can do it I've got Steven with me!" Tepig yelled. Tepig stood on the grid infront of the guild. "Pokemon footprint is Tepig's,the footprint is Tepig's" a voice said.  
"WHAT!" Tepig questioned. " make the pokemon behined you stand now the grid." the voice said. " I think it means you Steven?" Tepig said. "I should stand on the grid? The holes look like my foot would fall through." Steven said. "Hey stand on the grid."The voice said. Steven stood on the grid.

"Pokemon footprint is...ahh...it's..." the voice said. " WHAT IS IT DRILLBUR!" a voice yelled. At the bottom of the grid Drillbur was standing. "Maybe Snivy?" Drillbur said. "WHAT MAYBE!" the loud voice yelled. "what's going now?" Tepig asked. "It's right it is Snivy you may go in." a voice said.  
The gate to the guild opened. "Wow the gate opened! Let's go in." Tepig said. They both walk into the guild. "Wow there is a lader that goes under ground!"  
Tepig said.

They walk down the lader to a room filled with pokemon. "Wow there is so many pokemon in one room." Tepig said. "Excuse me are you are visitors? a voice said.  
"I'm Duosion I'm the are you doing here?" Duosion asked. "We're here to form an exploration team." Tepig said. "What your here to form an exploration team!" Duosion yelled. "It rare to see kid wenting to form an exploration team. I don't think rhey should let them join the guild?" Duosion thought.

"So you think that we can form a team because we are kids?" Tepig asked."WHAT! No it's just rare to see kid whating to form an exploration team, you can join the guild." Duosion said. "YAH!" Tepig happily yelled. "On follow me." Duosion said. Duosion led Steven and Tepig to the bottom floor of the guild."Wow, we are underground but you can still see outside." Tepig said "Focus! This is where you forma team. Guildmaster! It's Duosion,I'm coming in." Duosion yelled. In the room a tell black pokemon with bow on it skirt. "Guildmaster thie two pokemon wish to join us." Duosion said."? Guildmaster, Guildmaster?" "Hiya I'm Gothitelle the leader of this guild. You can join us but what is your team name?" Gothitelle said.

"We need a team name! Well what do you think are team name should be,Steven?" Tepig asked Steven. "Well how about team Leafburn?" Steven asked Tepig.  
"Team Leafburn I like it!" Tepig said. "So I now make you team Leafburn! Now here our some things you will need for your adventures." Gothitelle said. She handed Steven and Tepig a Treasure bag with a Wonder map in it. "This Treasure bag will hold the items you find. Here catch." Gothitelle said throwing two badges at them.  
Tepig and Steven grabed the badges. "There Exploration badges it means you are now members of the guild." Gothitelle said. "Awesome we did it Steven! Now that we are munbers of the guild now lets do are best!" Tepig said "Right." Steven said. Steven and Tepig shook hands. Here are your rooms." Duosion said. "YAH, we get beds!" Tepig yelled.

"You should go to bed early to night." Duosion said. That night in Tepig and Stevens room. "...Steven are you still awake? It was awesome that we joined the guild. I've been wanting to join for a long time and now I have and it was be cause of you. Well I'm tired I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Steven." Tepig sleeply said.  
"...Well it's fun being a pokemon, but how did I become a pokemon? Well I may find out sooner or later. Goodnight Tepig." Steven thought. Both pokemon fall asleep. 


	3. The first job

The next morning. "HAY WAKE UP IT'S MORNING!" a voice yelled. "Ah my ear feel like they exploded" Steven said. "What is that noice?" Tepig said "I'm Gurdurr. I'm one of the guild members.  
you guys better wake up or the guildmaster will get mad. DID YOU HEAR ME WAKE UP!" Gurdurr said. Gurdurr left Steven and Tepig's room. "What did he say I couldn't hear what he said. Wait did he say that we're...LATE WE GOT TO GO!" Tepig said to and Steven ran to the main hall.  
"YOU"RE LATE ROOKIES!" Gurdurr yelled."Shhh you're to loud." Duosion yelledat Gurdurr. Gothitelle came out of her room and tolled everyone what to do for the day.  
"Ok Pokemon lets get to work." Duosion said "HOORAY." everyone said. All the pokemon when to do their jobs. "What are we going to do Steven?" Tepig said to Steven.

"Ah you two follow me please." Duosion said to Steven and tepig walking up the lader to the top floor. Steven and Tepig followed Duosion up the lader. Duosion was standing next to a wall with papers on them. " This is the job wall. It has jobs that we do to help pokemon in mystery dungeons." Dusion said.  
"Mystery dungeons?"Steven asked. "Steven remember yesterday when you and me went to the forrest that was a mystery dungeon. Mystery dungeons change everytime you go in them." Tepig said "Wow,you sure know alot about mystery dungeons. Now lets feed you a job for today." Duosion said. Duosion looked at the job wall and took a letter down.

"Here read this."Duosion said giving Tepig the letter. Tepig started to read the letter. "Dear guild members, A mean pokemon took my energy powder. I would go to Bugy Grassland myself to get it but I'm scared to.  
Please help me. Beautifly." "So a mean pokemon took Beautifly's energy powder. We'll get back for her." Tepig yelled. Tepig and Steven headed to Bugy Grassland.  
"Here it is Bugy Grassland lets go get Beautifly's energy powder." Tepig said. Tepig and Steven traveled to the deepist part of Bugy Grassland. "Hey is that the energy powder. It is now lets get it back to Beautifly. Tepig said "STOP RIGHT THERE I TOOK THAT ENERGY POWDER AND NO ONE IS TAKING IT BACK!" a loud voice yelled. A Whirlipede come out of the tall grass. "The only way your get that powder is if you beat me."Whirlipede said.

Tepig hit Whirlipede with Tackle but it did hit Tepig and Steven with Steamroller."Man, he is strong." Tepig said. "Remeber we need to get that energy powder." Steven said.  
Steven jumped into the air and started to used Leaf tornado and slamed Whirlipede on the ground. Then Tepig started to stomped his feet on the ground and flames surrounded Tepig. Tepig used Fame charge and hit Whirlipede sending him to the ground. "We did it! Steven we learned new moves that great,now let take this energy powder back to Beautifly." Tepig said "Thank you for geting my energy powder back here is your reward."Beatifly said. Beatifly gave them a PPup,a HPup,a Iron,and 2000 pokecoins! "All this is for use?!" Tepig said.  
"Yes, it's all yours Good-bye." Beautifly said. "We're rich Steven!" Tepig said. "Good work on hand the money to me." Duosion said taking the money.

"WHAT WHY?" Tepig yelled. "The guildmaster gets most of the money that our members get. Here" Duosion said handing the money back."WHAT WE ONLY GET 200 POKECOINS." Tepig yelled. "That is guildmasters rule." Duosion said walking away."Ah man we only get 200 pokecoins, but it was fun exploring today and we learned new moves to." Tepig said.  
After dinner all the pokemon went to bed."...Steven are you still awake today was awesome I wonder what tomorrow will be like well goodnight Steven." Tepig said falling asleep.  
"...Today was fun and I can't belive I learned Leaf tornado and Tepig learned Flame charge. Goodnight Tepig." Steven said falling asleep.


	4. The Chill part 1

Two Pokemon came out of the bushes. "Hey their little guys." one of the Pokemon said. " Who are you guys? I haven't see you around here before." Tepig asked.  
"We're Heatmor and Weezing." Weezing said. "Nice to met you I'm Tepig and this is my friend Steven." Tepig said. "Glad to meet you too,now give us those Gummies!"Heatmor yelled.  
"What! Why?" Tepig asked confused. "We're hungry and we don't have any Pokecoins so hand them over or we'll half to take them form you?" Heatmor said in a mean voice.  
"If you going to get this Gummies you will half to go through me!" Steven yelled. Steven fired a Leaf Tornado but then Heatmor destroyed it with Flamethrower. Then both Weezing and Heatmor both lanced Smokescreen.

Steven and Tepig were hit with Smokescreen. When the smoke cleared the Red Gummies were gone but the Green Gummies were still there. "They took the Red Gummies. But why did they leave the Green one's? I guess they don't like them." Tepig said.  
Steven picked up one Of the Green Gummies. "Here Tepig you can have this one." Steven said. Tepig and Steven eat both the Gummies. Tepig didn't like it but he eat it anyway. "Thanks Steven. But I can believe That those Pokemon did that." Tepig said sadly.  
"Hey you two. Come here,I've got something for you." a voice said for the pond. A Pokemon with white fathers came swimming up to the bank of the pond. "My name is Swanna. I saw what those mean Pokemon did to both of you so I got some thing that may help you." Swanna said. Swanna pull out two ribbons and a bag. "Here are two Joy Ribbons and some Iron Twigs. They can help you on your adventure's." Swanna said.

Tepig and Steven put on ribbon's. They liked the way the felt "Thanks Swanna." Tepig said. " Your Welcome. Be safe." Swanna said. Steven and Tepig began to had back to the guild they saw Jigglypuff and Igglybuff talking to a Pokemon.  
"Hey it's you guys a again. What are you doing?" Tepig asked Jigglypuff and Igglybuff. "We're talking with Miss Liepard about our lost item. She says she knows where it is and she is going to take us there." Jigglypuff said.  
"I would half to have a bad mind to not help kids in trouble." Liepard said. Lipard,Jigglypuff and Igglybuff headed off to find the item when Liepard accidentally ran into Steven."Ops. Excuse me" Liepard said. When Liepard hit Steven he began to have the chill again.  
"No...not..again..." Steven said. A vision showed Liepard and Igglyuff."You are going to do this or else!" Liepard said. "H-H-Help!" Igglybuff said.

"What was that!?" Steven yelled. "What's wrong Steven?" Tepig asked. Steven tolled Tepig what happened. "WHAT! You say Liepard is a bad Pokemon Well may be it was a bad day dream? But what every it was we need to get back to the guild. Come on." Tepig said.  
When Steven and Tepig returned to the guild Pawniard was waiting for them at the outlaw wall. "Your back. Now lets find a outlaw for you."Pawniard said. As soon as Steven and Tepig looked at the wall, the wall turn on it's back side.  
"What happened " Tepig asked. "Excadrill is changing the outlaws on the wall. He changes the wall when the pictures of outlaws." Pawniard said. The wall turned back to the front. Tepig started to shake in a scared way.  
"...Steven look at the picture in the bottom left." Tepig said. Steven looked to see a picture of Liepard. "Liepard is a outlaw. We need to find Jigglypuff and Igglybuff." Tepig said talking as they walked out of the guild.

As Steven and Tepig ran out they ran in to Jigglypuff."Jigglypuff where is Igglybuff?" Tepig asked. "I don't know. Liepard took him out the Spike rock mountain." Jigglypuff said.  
"We need to get there now!" Tepig yelled. Jigglypuff took Steven and Tepig to Spike rock mountain. "This is it." Jigglypuff said. "Thanks,Come on we need to find Iggybuff." Tepig said. As Steven and walked in Spike rock mountain they don't see any Pokemon Just spiky rocks. Up ahead Liepard and Iggybuff were at the top of the mountain."Miss Liepard where is our lost item? And where is my big brother?" Iggybuff asked.  
"Both of those thing are not here. See that hole? They say there is a treasure in there. I can't get in there but you can so get in there!" Liepard yelled. Igglybuff tried to run but Liepard got in front of him.

"You are going to do this or else!" Liepard said. "H-H-Help!" Igglybuff said. "Stop Liepard. you bully." Tepig said. "What are you two doing here." Liepard said.  
"We're time LeafBurn, an exploration team."Tepig said. "AN EXPLORATION TEAM! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO...why are you shaking?" Liepard said looking at Tepig. Tepig was shaking in fear.  
"You guys aren't an exploration team your rookies." Liepard said. "So what if we are we can still beat you!" Tepig yelled.

Liepard came at Steven with Bite. Steven dodged the Bite then hit Liepard with Vine Whip and Tepig hit Liepard with Ember. Both attacks looked like they did nothing.  
"I"ll show you a real attack." Liepard said. Liepards claws started to become black. Liepard hit Steven with Shadow Claw. As Steven lay on the ground in pain,Liepard raised his claws for another Shadow Claw.  
"This is what happens when you mess with me." Liepard said. Tepig came charging at Liepard with Tackle."Steven hit him now." Tepig said. "Right." Steven said.  
Steven hit Liepard with Leaf Tornado, then Tepig hit Liepard with Flame Charge. Liepard fell to the ground. "Hey Igglybuff are you okay?" Tepig said walking to Igglypuff. "Yes." Igglypuf said.

"I'm Magnezone. I take care of all the outlaws. I'll take Liepard." Magnezone said. Magnezone took Liepard away. "Igglybuff."Jigglpuff said. "Jigglpuff! I was so scared." Igglybuff said."It's ok now. Thank you both." Jgglpuff said.  
"Your welcome." Tepig said. Steven and Tepig returned to thr guild,eat dinner and went to bed. "...Hey Steven are you still awake? Today was awesome how we saved Igglybuff and how did you find out about Igglybuff. Well good night." Tepig said.  
Far of some where,a Pokemon with grey tusk and red claws was running thought a dark build. It ran in to a room. In the middle was a white crystal. "Finally I've found it." the Pokemon said as he garbed it and ran away into the dark.


	5. The Chill part 2

Two Pokemon came out of the bushes. "Hey thier little guys." one of the pokemon said. " Who are you guys? I haven't see you around here before." Tepig asked.  
"We're Heatmor and Weezing." Weezing said. "Nice to met you I'm Tepig and this is my friend Steven." Tepig said. "Glad to meet you too,now give us those Gummies!"Heatmor yelled.  
"What! Why?" Tepig asked confused. "We're hungry and we don't have any Pokecoins so hand them over or we'll half to take them form you?" Heatmor said in a mean voice.  
"If you going to get this Gummies you will half to go through me!" Steven yelled. Steven fired a Leaf Tornado but then Heatmor destroyed it with Flametrhower. Then both Weezing and Heatmor both lanced Smokescreen.

Steven and Tepig were hit with Smokescreen. When the smoke claered the Red Gummies were gone but the Green Gummies were still there. "They took the Red Gummies. But why did they leave the Green one's? I guess they don't like them." Tepig said.  
Steven picked up one Of the Green Gummies. "Here Tepig you can have this one." Steven said. Tepig and Steven eat both the Gummies. Tepig didn't like it but he eat it anyway. "Thanks Steven. But I can belive That those pokemon did that." Tepig said sadly.  
"Hey you two. Come here,I've got something for you." a voice said for the pond. A pokemon with white fathers came swimming up to the bank of the pond. "My name is Swanna. I saw what those mean pokemon did to both of you so I got some thing that may help you." Swanna said. Swanna pull out two ribbons and a bag. "Here are two Joy Ribbons and some Iron Twigs. They can help you on your adventure's." Swanna said.

Tepig and Steven put on the liked the way the ribbon flet. "Thanks Swanna." Tepig said. " Your Welcome. Be safe." Swanna said. Steven and Tepig began to had back to the guild they saw Jigglypuff and Igglybuff talking to a pokemon.  
"Hey it's you guys a again. What are you doing?" Tepig asked Jigglypuff and Igglybuff. "We're talking with Miss Liepard about our losed item. She says she knows where it is and she is going to take us there." Jigglypuff said.  
"I would half to have a bad mind to not help kids in trouble." Liepard said. Lipard,Jigglypuff and Igglybuff haded off to find the item when Liepard accidently ran into Steven."Ops. Excuse me" Liepard said. When Liepard hit Steven he begain to have the chill again.  
"No...not..again..." Steven said. A vision showed Liepard and Igglyuff."You are going to do this or else!" Liepard said. "H-H-Help!" Igglybuff said.

"What was that!?" Steven yelled. "What's wrong Steven?" Tepig asked. Steven tolled tepig what happened. "WHAT! You say Liepard is a bad pokemon? Well may be it was a bad day dream? But what every it was we need to get back to the guild. Come on." Tepig said.  
When Steven and Tepig returned to the guild Pawniard was waiting for them at the outlaw wall. "Your back. Now lets find a outlaw for you."Pawniard said. As soon as Steven and Tepig looked at thw wall, the wall turn on it's back side.  
"What happeded?" Tepig asked. "Excadrill is changing the outlaws on the wall. He changes the wall when the pictures of outlaws." Pawniard said. The wall turned back to the front. Tepig started to shake in a scared way.  
"...Steven look at the picture in the bottom left." Tepig said. Steven looked to see a picture of Liepard. "Liepard is a outlaw. We need to find Jigglypuff and Igglybuff." Tepig said talking as they walked out of the guild.

As Steven and Tepig ran out they ran in to Jigglypuff."Jigglypuff where is Igglybuff?" Tepig asked. "I don't know. Liepard took him out the Spike rock mountain." Jigglypuff said.  
"We need to get there now!" Tepig yelled. Jigglypuff took Steven and Tepig to Spike rock mountain. "This is it." Jigglypuff said. "Thanks,Come on we need to find Iggybuff." Tepig said. As Steven and walked in Spike rock moutain they don't see any pokemon. Just spiky rocks. Up ahead Liepard and Iggybuff were at the top of the mountain."Miss Liepard where is our lost item? And where is my big brother?" Iggybuff asked.  
"Both of those thing are not here. See that hole? They say there is a treasure in there. I can't get in there but you can so get in there!" Liepard yelled. Igglybuff tried to run but Liepard got in front of him.

"You are going to do this or else!" Liepard said. "H-H-Help!" Igglybuff said. "Stop Liepard. you bully." Tepig said. "What are you two doing here." Liepard said.  
"We're time LeafBurn, an exploration team."Tepig said. "AN EXPLORATION TEAM! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO...why are you shaking?" Liepard said looking at Tepig. Tepig was shaking in fear.  
"You guys aren't an exploration team your rookies." Liepard said. "So what if we are we can still beat you!" Tepig yelled.

Liepard came at Steven with Bite. Steven dodged the Bite then hit Liepard with Vine Whip and Tepig hit Liepard with Ember. Both attacks looked like they did nothing.  
"I"ll show you a real attack." Liepard said. Liepards claws started to become black. Liepard hit Steven with Shadow Claw. As Steven lay on the ground in pain,Liepard raised his claws for another Shadow Claw.  
"This is what happens when you mess with me." Liepard said. Tepig came charging at Liepard with Tackle."Steven hit him now." Tepig said. "Right." Steven said.  
Steven hit Liepard with Leaf Tornado, then Tepig hit Liepard with Flame Charge. Liepard fell to the ground. "Hey Igglybuff are you okey?" Tepig said walkiing to Igglypuff. "Yes." Igglypuf said.

"I'm Magnezone. I take care of all the outlaws. I'll take Liepard." Magnezone said. Magnezone took Liepard away. "Igglybuff."Jigglpuff said. "Jigglpuff! I was so scared." Igglybuff said."It's ok now. Thank you both." Jgglpuff said.  
"Your welcome." Tepig said. Steven and Tepig returned to thr guild,eat dinner and went to bed. "...Hey Steven are you still awake? Today was awesome how we saved Igglybuff and how did you find out about Igglybuff. Well good night." Tepig said.  
Far of some where,a pokemon with grey tusk and red claws was ranning thought a dark build. It ran in to a room. In the middle was a white crystal. "Finally I've found it." the pokemon said as he grabed it and ran away into yhe dark.


	6. The Springs

"WAKE UP IT'S MORNING!" Gurdurr yelled at Steven and Tepig. Gurdurr walk out of the room. "...Good morning Steven." Tepig said holdng his ears in pain.  
Steven and Tepig walked to the main hall."Ok Pokemon lets get to work."Duosion said. "HOORAY!" the Pokemon yelled. All the Pokemon went to there jobs.  
"You two come here." Duosion siad. "Since you saved Igglybuff yesterday I think you two are ready to go on your first real exploration. They're is a springs not far from here that no one has been to and I'd like you two to go there and look around." As Duosion stoped talking Tepig began to shake. "What's wrong?" Duosion asked Tepig.  
"I'm just shaking with joy. Come on Steven lets go the the springs!" Tepig yelled with joy. Steven and Tepig went of to the springs.

When Steven and Tepig got to the springs, streams where flowing into a deep hole ."Well, this must be the springs lets go." Tepig said. As Tepig got close to the hole,  
he began fall into the hole. "Ahhh! Steven help! I'm slipping!" Steven grabed Teping using Vine Whip. When Steven pulled Tepig up, he began to have a chill.  
A flash of light then Steven could see a tall Pokemon jump into the hole and fell into a cave. "What was that!" Steven said was looking at him with an odd look."Steven'whats wrong?" Tepig asked. "Tepig. Remember the chill I had yesterday,I had another one." "WOW! What did you see?" Tepig asked."I saw a Pokemon jump into that deep hole and fall into a cave." Steven said. "What!? You think there is a cave down their!" Tepig yelled in a scared voice. "...Well if you think if we sould go their I belive you." Steven and Tepig walked to the edge of the hole."We jump on ...two..three!" Tepig yelled jumping into the hole.

As Steven and Tepig fell into the dark hole,they fell into a pool of water at the bottom."Wow. There is a pool down here." Tepig said. "Steven look. I see a cave.  
You where right. Come on. Let's go." Steven and Tepig swaim to the cave."Lets go." Steven said. Steven and Tepig walked into the deep cave. As they walked into the cave,they could see lots of water type Pokemon swaimming in small pools. Once they got to the deepest part of the cave,they could see gems everywhere.  
"Wow this is awesome. Look at that one!" Tepig said. In the middle of the room, their was a giant gem. "We have to take back guild Steven." Tepig began to pull on the gem.  
"Man it stuck in there. Steven you try to pull it out." Tepig said. Steven walked to the gem and began to pull."It is stuck in deep." Steven said.

Tepig tried to pull on the gem again. As Tepig pulled Steven began to get a chill.A flash of light then Steven could see a tall Pokemon in the room they were in.  
It pulled on the giant gem and after it did water flooded the room. "What was that." Steven said quietly. Tepig was still pulling on the gem and Tepig pulled the gem out. "I got it out." Tepig said. Has Tepig said that,water was heading to the room. "Flash flood! Ran!" Tepig yelled. As they began to run, the water flooded the room.

"Oh my. Are you ok?" a voice said. When Steven open his eyes, he could see Swanna standing in front of him. "Good. You to are ok." "Where are we?" Tepig said.  
"You are in Mystery Pond." Swanna said. "But we where in the springs. How did we get here?" Tepig said. "You two fell from the stream." Swanna said."Look Steven the water took us all this way." Tepig said. For the rest of the day Steven and Tepig stayed at Mystery Pond. "So you said that the spring has a cave and is fulled with gems and you pulled a tarp and was carred to Mystery Pond." Duosion said."Yes. But it's to bad we couldn't get that giant gem." Tepig said. "No You to made a great find." Duosion said. "AWesome." Tepig said with joy. "...I still want to know who that Pokemon was in my chill?" Steven thought. "That Pokemon I think...  
was Gothitelle. Duosion.""What is it Steven?" Duosion asked. "I think Gothitelle hsa been to the springs." Steven said."What? Why would the Guildmaster send you to a place he has all ready been?" Duosion asked. "Well I'll see." Duosion walk into the Guildmaster's room.

So after Duosion came out. "What did Gothitelle say?" Tepig asked. "He said," memories.". So I guess the Guildmaster has been to the springs."  
Duosion said walking away. After the Pokemon ate there dinner the went to bed. "Steven it's to bad that we didn't make a discovery. But we had fun today made thats all that matter's." Tepig said happyly."Good night Steven." Both Pokemon fell asleep. 


End file.
